


Och, ale takie dobre...

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I love Peter, And of course Stiles too, M/M, So yeah, Unlike the author I ship them
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To było złe. Tak bardzo złe. Złe, złe, <em>złe.</em>

</p>
<p>O Boże, ale jednocześnie tak kurewsko dobre.

</p>
<p>„Nie, Stiles”, upominał się w myślach. „To nie jest dobre, to jest złe, to jest bardzo złe, to jest…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Och, ale takie dobre...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh but so good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617599) by [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

To było złe. Tak bardzo złe. Złe, złe, _złe._

O Boże, ale jednocześnie tak kurewsko dobre.

„Nie, Stiles”, upominał się w myślach. „To nie jest dobre, to jest złe, to jest bardzo złe, to jest…”

\- O kuuuuurwa – przeklął.

Jego słowa przekształciły się w niski jęk, gdy tylko Peter uderzył we właściwe miejsce. W _to_ miejsce. Miejsce, które sprawiało, że dyszał i przeklinał, a jego skóra stawała się śliska od potu.

Peter warknął i nie był to całkiem ludzki dźwięk. Wycofał się, by po chwili uderzyć ponownie. I ponownie. I ponownie.

I Stiles skamlał, i błagał o to.

\- O Boże, proszę, cholera, taak dobrze, nawet się nie ośmielaj – ach – kurwa, przerywać…

To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Wiedział, że nie powinno. Wszystko to było w stu procentach rzeczą, która nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca, nawet odrobinę. Peter zabijał ludzi. Manipulował Lydią, której wcześniej też omal nie zabił. I w końcu był powodem, przez który zostali wplątani w cały ten supernaturalny bałagan. Był złym człowiekiem.

Złym człowiekiem, który wiedział, jak używać swojego…

\- Ach, o kurwa!

Stiles doszedł mocno, spryskując spermą swój brzuch oraz kanapę, nad którą się pochylał. Siła orgazmu wstrząsała całym jego ciałem, kiedy słabnął, zaspokojony.

Peter doszedł moment później, wycofując się z pomrukiem. Gdy uspokajał przyspieszony oddech, jego palce trzymały ciasno biodra chłopaka.

Stiles był w totalnym nieładzie – spocony, ze zmierzwionymi włosami oraz siniakiem na prawym udzie, którego mógł praktycznie poczuć, jak się pojawiał. Jego ciało było ciężkie od przeżytej przyjemności, a mózg nieco otępiały, kiedy Peter wyszedł z niego, pozostawiając pustego.

Było mu niemalże błogo, gdy tak leżał w połowie na kanapie, nie czując zupełnie kości.

Chociaż jego ciało go zdradziło – znowu – wiedział, że nie tak sprawy się powinny mieć.

\- Nienawidzę cię – powiedział, naciągając z powrotem swoje dżinsy i rozglądając się za koszulą.

Peter tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, rozwalając nago na kanapie, którą dopiero co sprofanowali, jakby nic go nie obchodziło.

\- Oczywiście, Stiles…


End file.
